


are we running towards nothing?

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Parkour, Protective Alex Danvers, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: What if Maggie was dating Lucy when she met Alex?What if Alex and Kara were traceurs and Maggie was hunting them?





	1. Maybe I'll be traceur

Alex grinned checking that her chest mount was secure, and clicked the button to start her Go Pro recording. She started climbing, working her way up the crane. Glancing up she saw Kara, a few feet above her, paused on a bar with her camera in action. Her sister always took the best photo's, and there was no-one else Alex would trust on a mission. 

Alex revelled in the burn of her muscles working, pulling herself up effortlessly, a grin on her face as she steps into the cabin of the crane. The city is still lit with streetlights, casting an eerie glow in the dusk. The other side of the crane showed a different world, with water stretching to the ends of the earth. The water was dead calm, the perfect setting for the sunrise. 

"Alex," Alex started when Kara broke her reverie. "The sun is rising. Now or never." 

"Let's do it." Alex stood, before leading the charge. She began climbing the arm of the crane, as the sky slowly started to lighten. This section of the crane was sitting at a 45-degree angle, making it more awkward than the first portion of the climb. Slowly, and cautiously they both made their way to the very top. 

Alex gripped the bars as she sat on at the top of the crane, looking over the small building site. Kara was slowly moving, locking herself into various positions, instructing Alex to shift and move as she needed. The sun was almost above the horizon, and Alex enjoyed the warming rays hitting her face. Taking a deep breath, she stood, letting go of the bar as she watched the calm water. Alex heard Kara moving quickly, but she kept her focus on the water, the golden hues reflecting on the glassy water. 

A low buzzing and Alex smiled, raising her arms as Kara's drone flew around. Arms reaching for the stars for a moment, before sitting down and turning to Kara. 

"The drone footage all good?" Alex questioned, moving when Kara nodded, ignoring the question in her eyes. Alex moved slowly, checking her grip and making sure nothing was going to break with her weight. Locking her legs into the bars, she lowered herself, hanging by only her legs. Her short hair hanging, she let her arms dangle down as she whooped. Alex watched the drone circle her for a moment, giving a cheesy smile that wouldn't be seen and a thumbs up that would. Tensing, she pulled her core up to the bar her legs were locked around, doing a few sit-ups for the camera. On her final pull up, she grabbed the bar, lifting herself with her arms to pull her legs free.

"Showoff." Kara chuckled, as she focused on her drone. "Makes for a good shot though."

"I'm glad," Alex grunted as she gave a few chin ups. Letting herself dangle she released one arm to point at the drone, giving a thumbs up. She heard the laugh Kara gave as she carefully pulled herself back to safety. "This shit ain't easy."

"Looks simple to me." Alex pulled herself up with a groan, feeling her arms starting to strain. Once she was stable, she promptly flipped Kara off. The blonde chuckled, as she refocused on flying the drone. After a few more minutes, she set the drone into hover mode, as they began the climb back to the cabin. The sun now completely up, the sisters enjoyed the warmth for a while. Taking a moment to refresh before the climb down, as they joked and poke each other, taking photos of the ocean. Alex took a few shots of Kara before they started the climb down. 

"Alex," Kara murmured, pausing so Alex could stand with her. She pointed at the ground, a small as an ant moving around the site. "Dog."

"Shit." Alex groaned lowly, watching as the dog wandered around. "I don't think it knows we are here though. Stay still."

Curling as close to the bars as possible, they stayed still, not speaking as the dog circled closer.  Alex's heart was trying to escape its cage as they waited, praying the dog didn't find them. The dog was searching around the base of the crane with a security guard, before wandering away to a different area of the build. Both Alex and Kara let out the breath they held, a dull chuckle before they gradually began to descend, watching for the guard. Alex felt herself humming with adrenaline, as they hit the ground. Her body was sore, in the good workout kind that she only ever felt after a climb. 

Kara laughed, as they jogged out of the site, easily hopping over the boards separating the building site from the public. No-one paid attention to them hopping over the fence, the only people out focusing on getting where they needed to be. Pulling their neck warmers down, it looked like they were wearing scarves as they moved through the city. 

~~~

Lucy was tired. Arguing with old white men all day tended to have that effect, especially when money was involved. Two long days of negotiations and bargaining to secure funding for the science division on the NCPD so that crimes involving aliens were dealt with the new alien amnesty now in effect. All she wanted was a good scotch and a nap. That was never the case. Her couch welcomed her, comforting her as she fumbled for the remote. Flicking through Netflix, throwing on some cooking show, as she sipped at her scotch. A sudden bang causes her to jump, her scotch barely staying in the glass. Gently placing the glass down, Lucy stood, her back cracking in protest. 

"Hey babe," Lucy greeted, pulling the intruder into a quick kiss. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Maggie grinned, as she pulled Lucy into the couch, cuddling her girlfriend. "Just a long day."

"You can say that again." Lucy pulled away from Maggie to retrieve the remote. "Want to find something good to watch?"

"Oh, yeah, actually." Maggie took the offered remote, speedily getting out of Netflix to YouTube. "I got a call for a disturbance yesterday. I meant to look into it when I got home but someone distracted me."

Lucy just smirked, having no regrets about how distracted Maggie was when she got home from work. She let her thoughts wander back to the previous night before Maggie nudged her with a wry smile. 

"Anyway, a couple hotshot traceurs climbed that beach front crane. I got there too late but I want to see if I can find a video." Maggie had searched crane climbs and was now flicking through an impossible number of guys doing crane climbs. "I might be able to figure out who they are." 

"Sounds fun. I'll check Instagram." Lucy pulled her phone off the table. "Do you know anything else about them?"

"Its two women, one had long blonde hair and the other had shorter hair. It's not a lot but-" Maggie was abruptly cut off by Lucy's triumphant shout.

"Yes. I found them." Lucy showed Maggie, checking it was the right location. A nod leads Lucy to figure out their YouTube handles and the next few hours sped by in a blur. Both Lucy and Maggie quickly being captivated by the pair. They watched a few videos of them doing POV chases and some training clips, and then a few cranes and building climbs.

"It's not illegal," Maggie spoke, her tone irritated. "Technically."

Lucy laughed, even as she clicked onto the next video. "I know. They seem really good as well." 

Maggie just looked more irritated by that, so Lucy reached out, tugging her into a loose hug. "I hate them."

"I know darling, I know." Lucy, more to herself. The rainbow half face guard the brunette wore, and the bisexual colour the other wore made it pretty clear they weren't straight. "I wonder if they are together?"

"Not really a concern, Luce." Maggie chuckled, as they watched drone footage of the brunette holding herself in a handstand on the edge of a building. "One mistake and some poor cop would be scrapping them off the sidewalk. But yes. They are hot. Totally what we should be focusing on."

Lucy laughed and neither made any effort to stop the next video starting.

 ~~~

"Kara," Alex grimaced, "Hurry up."

Alex currently holding herself vertically off a building, the scaffolding providing a perfect grip. However it is not easy to maintain, and Kara was taking forever to take a photo. In reality, it had probably been a minute or so but the burn in Alex's arms told her only a few more moments if she didn't want to risk an accident. 

"Okay. I got it." Kara finally spoke, her camera falling back to her chest as she helped guide Alex's legs back to the bar. Alex lowered herself, glad for the help. "Sorry, the camera froze up on me."

"It's fine," She grinned, already scouting the run she wanted to get on the building. "I think we can get a run before we have to go, what do you say?"

Kara took a moment to survey the traffic below. "We will be okay, might be a little more difficult to get down though." 

Alex nodded, and she quickly ran through the short run she wanted to complete. It only took ten minutes for them to get all the shots that they needed to put the video together. But a police car had arrived, and Alex nodded to Kara with a sigh. 

"Time to run." 

Kara packed everything into her backpack, making sure her drone was secure before giving Alex a thumbs up and they slipped into the building. Keeping their steps light, Alex leads them to the stairs and carefully opening the door, they started walking down. Listening for someone on the stairs, they made it down a number of flights before Alex heard the crackle of a radio. 

She nudged Kara, nodding towards the door to the floor so they could get the elevator. They opened the door, a nothing more than a soft click showing their presence. It took a few moments to find the elevator, but once they did, it was simply a matter of getting out of the sight without drawing too much attention. 

Kara directing them once they were on the ground, having a knack for dodging cameras, they jumped the fence. Alex thanked her foresight, having left her rainbow face guard covering the lower half of her face. They landed a meter away from a female officer, who took chase quicker than Alex would have liked. 

Ignoring the shouts to stop as Kara lead the way through the bustling streets, Alex tried to get a look at the police offer so determined on catching them. It took a solid ten minutes of weaving through the streets to lose the officer, Alex and Kara playing out on a bench after walking for another 20 minutes to make sure they wouldn't be found. 

"That was close." Alex grinned at her sister, as she tugged her face guard down. "We haven't had a chase like that in a good while."

"I know, that was fun." Kara grinned at Alex's raised eyebrow. "Oh, you enjoyed the chase as well, don't deny it."

"Alright," Alex agreed, "It is a pretty good rush, but getting caught is not fun. Remember the last time?"

"That guy was an asshole." Kara murmured. "You shouldn't have been held for that long."

Alex nodded with a shudder, the night she spent in a jail cell was not her favourite memory. But it taught her a little more caution, and she hadn't been caught once in the three months they had been roof topping since. A record she hoped not to break.

Alex pulled out her phone, checking the time with a sigh. "It's time we got to work."

~~~

Maggie was in a mood, after coming so close to catching the traceurs she had been following for close to a month now. It was the closest she had gotten to them, as the two had literally dropped right in front of her. So having to head to a crime scene, where the president had been shot at, to find some government agency all over the place. She was not having a good day.

So when a fed walked over to her, with that cocky attitude she snapped a little. She didn't mean too, not when she wanted to work the case, but it happened. As she was walking away, the fed going off at the guy who couldn't bag evidence, she felt like she knew her. It was very strange.

"Got thrown off a scene with a fed today," Maggie spoke as Lucy opened the door. "After almost catching those damn traceurs this morning."

"That sucks, babe." Lucy wandered over the couch, leaning to give her girlfriend a kiss. "I have some good news though." 

Maggie sat up as she took in the dress uniform that Lucy was wearing, her formal military wear only came out for special occasions. "What is it?" 

"I've got a job working with the government to help get fairer treatment for aliens who are taken in by Supergirl," Lucy paused for a moment, letting Maggie take in that before she continued. "I'm stationed here. For the indefinite future. So barring the annual trips to DC, I'm going to be around a hell of a lot more." 

"That's fantastic Lucy." Maggie launched herself over the couch, pulling Lucy into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you won't be dealing with those assholes from DC every other month." 

"Me too." 

"So DEO?" Maggie questioned, relishing the surprise that took Lucy's face for a moment before amusement followed. "I knew it." 

"Damn, how?" Lucy chuckled. "Also, I'll bring home the NDA, but other than that, it probably shouldn't be a problem. I love you so much." 

"If there is an Alex Danvers, tell her I said hi." Lucy just tilted her head in question, prompting Maggie to explain. "The fed that kicked me off the scene."

"Will do," Lucy grinned, "Now, tell me about those sneaky traceurs."


	2. I'm already traceur

Alex walked away from that crime scene with confused butterflies in her stomach and the tentative starts of a partnership. With the new friendship growing over a few months as they worked together to solve case after case, slowly they started hanging out outside of work. Alex knew it could become a problem if she got to close, it was the only problem with her hobby. 

Police didn't like people running on rooftops and Maggie seemed to be having trouble with a particular team in the city, but Alex had only picked that up from the occasional rant about how they were endangering themselves and how stupidly hot one of them was. Alex had just laughed, and nodded along, unsure how the detective would react if she ever found out the sisters hobby. 

Kara had found an old abandoned factory, that looked like the roof had the potential to make a fantastic chase sequence. So they made the early morning trek, using public transport and walking the rest of the way. Alex didn't like to bring her bike on missions, it was too risky and to easily traced to be of any use. So they left enough time to get there and scout so that when the sun rose, they would be able to use the morning light to get some beautiful images. 

What Alex hadn't anticipated, was how quickly the police would arrive. It was like they had an officer dedicated to them, and catching them. Alex noticed the car pulling into the lot after around an hour of filming and messing around on the building, and she noticed it looked like the same officer who had chased them a while ago. Alex groaned as the officer approached and now she saw it was Maggie Sawyer yelling at them to get down and surrender. 

"Shit," Alex muttered, moving to report back to Kara. "Maggie's here."

"Maggie? Your new cop friend?" Kara asked, and her face lit up when Alex nodded. "Oh, that's great. You can give some excuse about a call to check out this location-"

Kara trailed off as Alex raised an eyebrow. "She just saw us film that building gap. There is no way she's gonna let me off easy for this. She hates traceurs with a passion." Alex paused and groaned. "I think she might have been hunting us for a few months now. Remember that cop who chased us."

"Damn. So how are we doing this then?" Kara asked. Alex sighed and took another look at Maggie. She couldn't get in the building, all the doors were barred so unless she tried to get to the roof, they would be fine. 

"I think we should get those last shots we were planning then bolt." Alex shrugged. "It's going to be a long run and I don't think she can get to us, so we might as well." 

Kara just nodded her agreement and they ignored the yelling, and Alex felt a bit of pride surging in her as she and Kara filmed, getting all the right shots the first time. After a short celebratory high five and little dance on the edge of the building, not to gloat or taunt Maggie. Just to, show that they were safe and having fun, Alex reasoned.

The factory was a bit out of the way, and Alex hadn't expected anyone to show up. Not before they were long gone, so the getaway plan pretty much entailed running as fast as they could for as long as they could. Alex tugged on the rainbow face guard praying that the cop didn't recognize her. They got off the roof and expecting Maggie to come to see where they were getting off, they milled for a few moments. What they didn't expect was the body that stepped in their way as they tried to run between the buildings. 

"Stop, we need to have a little chat." Maggie looked good in her uniform and Alex couldn't help the spark of arousal that shot through her at the commanding tone. But Maggie had a girlfriend, Alex reminded herself, Lucy, and even though she hadn't met the woman, Maggie was happy with her. Alex stayed silent, simply nodding and attempting to get a few steps away from her so she could take off in the other direction. 

Her wrist was suddenly being tugged forward so she did the only thing she could. She threw herself towards the Maggie, toppling them both and yelling run at Kara. She ending up on top of the detective, staring into bright brown eyes and a moment passed as Maggie's brow crinkled and Alex knew she was going to get busted. 

"So, how's it been?" Alex grinned, hidden by the guard. "We still on for pool tomorrow?"

"Alex?" Came the disbelieving response. "This better be a fucking joke."

They stood, and Alex just shrugged, as she tugged the rainbow fabric so it sat loosely around her neck. "Surprise? Also, can we get this wrapped up before I have to go in for my shift? J'onn needs me in early-"

"Like hell." Alex winced at the anger in the tone, and Maggie pushed her towards the car. "I can't believe that was you. I've been chasing you for months. All this time." 

Alex slipped into the back of the car, pushing away flashed of college as she watched Maggie through the bars. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was being safe. If I knew exactly what I was doing, and that I train for this?" 

"Not a chance." Alex was taken back by the tone of Maggie's voice. It wasn't anything she had heard before. "You could die. And I don't want that happening to you, or to anyone else."

"But I know my limits, I train extensively before I even attempt anything new, and yeah, I know things could go wrong but it's the same as you being a cop." Alex kept herself calm, stating the facts she knew, knowing her best bet would be to convince Maggie. She really didn't need another strike on her record, and more importantly, didn't want to lose this friendship.

"That doesn't matter. You are trespassing. This is my job." Maggie pulled the car over to the side of the road, the street only just beginning to wake up. Maggie turned in her seat to face Alex, and suddenly all the fight drained out of Alex. Tears were streaking down Maggie's face as she spat out the words. "You could die from one misplaced step, and I'd be the one who'd have to scrape you off the sidewalk. I couldn't do that, Alex, not with you."

"Can I sit in the front?" Alex asked softly, and with the shaky, nod slid out the door and into the seat, pulling Maggie into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that." 

"I can't lose you, Alex." Maggie sobbed into the shoulder she was now pressed into. "You're my best friend." 

"I can't lose you either." Alex consoled Maggie for a few minutes until she had her tears under control, and they sat in the silence for a moment. "I think we need to talk about this, and throwing me in a cell for a few hours won't solve anything and I think you know that, so maybe can we go get some breakfast?" 

Maggie paused for a moment, staring at Alex thoughtfully before nodding. "Call who you need to, but take the day off if you can. I think we need to talk." 

They both spoke to their bosses and cleared their days, and after decided the closest diner would suit them fine, Maggie sent a text off to someone Alex missed the name of. She wondered what it was about and as the car drove she sent a few messages to Kara, assuring that she was fine and Maggie and her were sorting it out. The response was immediate and reassured that she was fine, Alex feels a little better knowing Kara was safe. She wasn't sure she'd be let off as easily if she was with Kara right now.

They sat in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant and after 10 minutes of silence, the empty diner's bell jingled and Alex was surprised to see the DEO lawyer walk through the doors. She waved to Lucy, who's eyebrows furrowed but she waved back in response. Alex was even more surprised when she greeted Maggie with a kiss.

"You're the girlfriend," Alex exclaimed, louder than necessary, as she trailed off into a grumble. "Probably should have put that together."

"Alex Danvers, resident pain in my ass," Lucy responded, a cocky grin as she slid in next to her girlfriend. "What did you do to my poor girlfriend?" 

Alex grinned sheepishly and tugged at the rainbow face guard around her neck. Lucy's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. "She's not too happy with my hobbies."

"Hobbies," Lucy grinned, offering up a fist-bump that Alex confusedly gave. "You have been driving this one up the wall for months, trying to figure out who the queer traceurs were. Turns out they were right under your nose."

"Lucy." Maggie groaned, annoyance seeping into her tone. "This isn't funny." 

"It's hilarious." Lucy nodded. "Also, that's why you have the fastest time on the obstacle course."

"It certainly helped," Alex agreed, but turned to Maggie. "Not that I don't like Lucy's company but why is she here?" 

"Good question, I would also like to know why I am here?" Lucy turned to the detective, who just sighed.

"Hello, ladies how can I help you?" The waiter broke their concentration and they all spat out orders, happily giving Maggie the moment to get her thoughts together. She wrung her hands a few times before turning to Lucy. 

"You remember those talks we had." Maggie paused, glanced at Alex furtively, before focusing back on Lucy. "About how if we found someone." 

"And how I kept on talking about Alex from work, and you kept on talking about Alex from work, and it turns out she's the traceur you've befriended." Alex could only blink, attempting to process the bombshell thrown at her if it meant what she thought it might.

"Who would have guessed it was the same person." Maggie chuckled before turning back to Alex. "I'm still mad at you, but this is more important. We are wondering if you'd like to try dating us?" 

Lucy laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Alex's face. "It's a lot and you can think about it, but if you would like to, I think we could have a lot of fun together."

"The three of us." Alex clarified, attempting to make heads or tails of the situation she had found herself in. "Dating? But why now?"

"I think you're hot and have wanted to introduce you to Maggie for a while."

"I wasn't sure if you were gay. You always got awkward if I mentioned Lucy so, I wasn't sure where you sat." Maggie added. "I'm hoping you are, at least." 

Alex waved her hand, silencing the two sitting in front of her for a moment. "So what you're saying is, you both want to date me?" 

"Yes." Spoken in unison had Alex nodding, her brain slowly accepting the facts.

"Okay. Good." Alex smiled, and she let herself feel a little excited. "I am very gay and very interested in dating you both."

Alex chuckled at the large sigh that left Maggie and the tension drained out of her. "Did you think I'd say no? Why'd you think I got all awkward when you mentioned Lucy, I was jealous." 

"I told you." Lucy laughed, shoving Maggie lightly before putting her hand on the table, for Alex to take. "So we are doing this." 

"Yeah." Maggie's face was lit up, her smile so wide Alex couldn't help but grin as they all linked hands. "Don't think this gets you out of trouble though. We still have to talk about your hobby." 

Alex just laughed, excited to see where the future would take them.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a one shot from Nerdsbianhokie 's [ 3x3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490037/chapters/33859884) so check out vault in that. This has been sitting my drafts for ages, and I gave it a quick once over but sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
